Under Lock and Key
by Wynter-Solstice
Summary: BOOK ONE: Thor and Loki's exploit to Jotunheim resulted in Odin choice to punish both of them. They have been banished to Midgard as mere adolescents and are forced to attend a small town high school where, it seems, they are not the only one with secrets. (Slightly A/U, {Frostiron; Gammafrost})
1. Falling Stars

**I must warn thee. I cannot guarantee all will find this story particularly refreshing. It's somewhat of an alternate universe, coupled with the actual Scandavian (and) Marvel ideologies. I told myself to cater for steady updating I was going to write the entire story and then publish at regular intervals. But that has fallen through and I simply prepare for the subsequent chapter. I'm _trying_ for every Sunday at 6:00 a.m. (-4 GMT). **

**Please review. Readers often underestimate how much they are valued by the writers.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**FALLING STARS**

"_Then this is my life and maybe, however unlikely, I'll find my way back there. Or maybe, one day, I'll settle for second best. And on that same day, hell will freeze over, the sun will burn out and the stars will fall from the sky."_

_**- Lemony Snicket**_

* * *

**ASGARD**

"Some of us are made for battle, others just do tricks," Thor whispered under his breath. Loki did not hear him, and neither, it seemed, did he want to. The Frost Giants' battle cry seemed like an obscure nightmare now, but one that remained delved in their memory. Loki appeared obviously shaken.

"You ran away from battle," the blond said directly to his brother who was standing opposite to him in the Bifröst. Loki could not ignore him now. Their blue eyes met, and something passed unspoken between them.

_No son of Odin would run away from a battle._

"We were outnumbered Thor. Logic must've prevailed. Unless you would risk the lives of one of your friends...?" Loki stared at him skeptically. His brother would not have. It just wasn't who he was.

"The Jotuns violated our sanctity. They deserved to..."

"Die?" A short figure entered the room. His very presence exuded power, and neither Loki nor Thor had to meet his eyes to see the blaze of anger held within them. They had disobeyed a direct order... They had waged war on a fellow species with which they had a treaty... Father would not be pleased.

"Well, Thor. You seemed to be enlightening your brother on the concepts of war. Don't permit me to intrude."

Thor cast a nervous look in Loki's direction before saying, "We were careless with our defense. It is not the way of the Asgardians to anticipate attack, we must be proactive."

The silence that followed breathed discomfort into the room. Thor would say nothing else, and Loki was not one to speak his mind. Not that he wanted to at that time.

"Is that all?" Odin asked, eyes glittering in fierce anger.

"Yes Father," Loki replied quickly, earning him a surprised glance from the Allfather.

"My sons..." Odin began, his voice radiating authority, "I have not raised you to go seeking war. This is not the way of a King of Asgard. A true ruler knows that with power, comes responsibility. And with responsibility, comes a self-sacrificial love. For ALL. You both have been selfish." He looked at Thor who immediately raised his eyes defiantly to meet his father's. And then Odin turned to Loki, whose blush came as a deep magenta. Somehow the Allfather _knew_.

"You are not ready to accept your place on the throne on Asgard. Your mother was right. You are but children."

"I am no child!" Thor cried out.

"And neither I," Loki added softly.

"Your decisions prove otherwise."

Odin spoke quietly, but decisively. "I cannot allow you both to stay here lest you again threaten the safety of my people."

"Father..."

He raised a hand, cutting off their protests.

"I cast you both out. Until there comes a day when Asgard needs you. Or when you both are ready to reclaim your throne. This is my final word."

He pounded Gungnir on the marbled floor- the sound resounded. The brothers were all too familiar with the echo, signaling that the Bifröst was opening.

"I exile you both to Midgard... in the mortal bodies of the minds you possess."

"Father, I'm sorry," Loki said. Then, flashing a backward glance to Thor, "We both are."

He felt Thor's hand on his arm. "You cannot hope to change Father's mind, Brother. We might as well leave Asgard with our dignity."

Odin had turned away from them as they were relieved of their armour. "Be strong, my sons," he whispered as the Bifröst began building its energy. Lightning sparked near the ceiling, casting the white light throughout the room. When Odin turned around, his sons were gone. All left was a hammer, on the spot where Thor had once been.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

The fall would not have hurt as badly had Thor not collapsed on top of him. Loki groaned lightly, shoving his brother off, none too gently.

"That didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would," Thor said beside him, his voice clipping slightly.

"That's because you landed on me, you blond oaf," Loki hissed, attempting to stand. But his right hand was unable to support his weight, and flopped onto the sandy earth with dead weight.

"My arm…" he said urgently to his brother.

Thor stood, dusting off his clothes. "Blond oaf, brother?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Loki took a deep breath, taking in the desert sand. "My apologies for my discourtesy, but this pain… is agonizing. You must forgive me."

"I already have," he let out a soft chuckle. "I see now why combat was never your strong suit. One fall, and you fracture a limb."

"This body is mortal," Loki pointed out, then heard Thor gasp.

"Father kidded us not," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"This body… this _mortal _body. I seem almost adolescent."

"We passed those years centuries ago, Thor. It simply cannot be."

"The Allfather had said… _I exile you both to Midgard... in the mortal bodies of the minds you posses… _Did he mean…?"

Loki rolled over, with a speculative glare. For a brief moment, his eyes betrayed his surprise, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Are you content with just standing there? Help me up."

Thor heaved his brother other his shoulder. "You're much lighter."

"And you're much shorter."

"You seem more fragile."

"YOU seem more fragile," delivering a solid blow to his arm.

But if Thor had ever felt it, he made no motion of having done so. He paused. "We can't do this for all these dark hours, Loki. We're on Midgard, right?"

"Yes." And Thor heard a resigned sigh to it.

"Why do I get the feeling you find no pleasure being here?" he asked his raven-haired sibling.

"Because I don't," Loki replied curtly. "I never wished to be banished."

"And neither did I. But we cannot hope to seek redemption if we stay in the middle of this dry…" Thor looked around. "Arid area, devoid of what seems, any moisture."

"A desert, Thor," Loki pointed out.

"That."

"Where do you think we are? And don't say Midgard."

"Earth… in a desert."

"You ARE infuriating."

"I have just as much an idea as you do," Thor said with a shrug, making his brother uncomfortable.

"Probably less," Loki pointed out.

"Brother, you are on my shoulder, nursing a wound. It would do you well not to arouse my ire."

"You will not leave me here. I know you wouldn't."

"Unfortunately," Thor whispered, trudging through the shrub. They traveled in silence for a couple minutes, the only sound that permeated the air was that of some chirping creature. But they sounded relatively small, and Thor was not unduly worried.

There seemed to be lights on the horizon. A civilization of sorts. "Ever met a human, Loki?" he asked.

But Loki didn't answer. It seemed, he had already fallen asleep.

_No sense of adventure, this one. _Thor said in his mind.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

One simply did not stroll into a town at twilight and find the place almost deserted. But perhaps moreso, one simply did not manage his way to the town centre, with a practically unconscious brother on his back and find two elderly people casually walking up to meet him, without the authorities in tow.

Forgive him for being suspicious.

"Is the boy alright?" the woman asked, flashing Thor a concerned motherly grimace.

"I don't believe I've made your acquaintance…" the blond pointed out.

He noticed the glance that the couple attempted to discreetly exchange, but he chose to ignore it, rather focusing on their appearance.

Small, thin, wispy white hair. It seemed to the Asgardian, even if hampered by his brother's weight, he could easily overpower them. Albeit his body seemed like sixteen Earth years old.

"This is our duty," the man replied. "No we've never met, but it's our job to look after the children that find themselves here."

"We're not children," Thor said.

They smiled. It seemed like something they'd heard too many times before. "Of course, dear. But please trust us."

Against his better judgment, Thor decided to comply. After all, he had a lot more to gain than to lose in his situation.

"Might you tell me where we are?"

"Scuto," the woman replied, giving him a smile. "It's not as crowded as most areas, but we call it home."

Thor felt tempted to say something, but he didn't.

"There are a lot of children here too… Your friend and you would fit right in."

"He's my brother," Thor corrected her.

"That's sweet. How you both stick together."

"The matter was out of our hands," Thor sighed, and in a small voice, "But I feel honored to have him at my side."

"That's wonderful, sonny. And even better, you both might even be in the same class tomorrow."

"Class?" Thor said, confused and stunned in the same breath.

"School. It's compulsory, no matter if you've just arrived."

School was a foreign concept to the Asgardian. Being the princes of the Kingdom, tutors were at their beck and call, though in Thor's case, _classes _were very selective.

"I'm not sure…"

"Sonny. It's _compulsory_. Else the Director would be paying a special house call. And that's never pretty."

Thor took a gulp.

"Can't wait," he said weakly.


	2. Being Nobody

**School Prom was yesterday so I overslept. Nevertheless, I give you... chapter two.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: **

**BEING NOBODY**

* * *

"_To be nobody but __yourself in a world __which is doing its best, day and night, to make you like __everybody else means to fight the hardest battle __which any human being can fight and never stop fighting."_

_**E. E. Cummings**_

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**6:00 a.m.**

Loki awoke is a small bedroom, decorated with cheerful taste. His blue eyes made out a large cupboard to the side, an empty bookshelf near the door and a small bedside table near his head. There was a glass of water there, juxtaposed by a green capsule.

_What magic is this? _He asked himself _And where's Thor?_

He wanted to severely reprimand himself for needing his brother's presence, but it extended to more than a childish desire. He needed the familiarity. He needed the solace that only Thor, in this wretched mortal world, could provide.

He was not disappointed.

There was a brief knock on his door, and his elder brother strolled in. "You missed breakfast," he informed the younger.

"Breakfast?" Loki repeated. "How'd you manage to procure that?"

"I've made some friends," Thor replied, a glint in his eyes that told Loki there was more to the story.

The blond moved to take a seat on the bed. "This isn't your kind of chamber, is it?" he asked, indicating the yellow walls, and the white cabinets.

"No, brother. But I suppose this comes as no surprise."

Thor smiled. "Indeed not. But you need to get up. We have to go to _school_."

"_School?"_ Loki asked, completely flabbergasted. "What purpose does it serve for us to attend Midgardian _school_?"

"We have no choice," and Loki heard the modest tone of confusion.

"Brother, forgive my lack of tact. But this is completely absurd. I refuse to attend such an institution… where their education system is no doubt inferior to ours."

"Loki," Thor pleaded, "I believe Father willed it this way. We simply have to."

"I do what I want."

"And you have to _want_ to go to school."

"I can't believe we're discussing this. Shouldn't we be more concerned about finding our way back to Asgard?"

"The Bifröst will make itself available to us when Father permits it. We are not ready."

"So we pretend to be _mortals_? Is that is?"

Thor stood, giving his brother a firm but weary look. "We _are _mortals now. And we might as well act the part. Maybe, it'll help us in time. But being Asgardian will not help us here."

"Why do you say that?"

"We're in this place known as Scuto. Small town. Everyone, knows everyone. I have no intention of sticking out like a sore thumb."

"I have no intention of prancing around, denying my true heritage."

Thor continued, as though he had not heard his brother's words. "I am not sure how Midgardian authorities would view our presence on their world. We must be careful."

Loki took a deep breath. "So what does this necessitate?"

"Listen to them. Observe them. Learn to talk like them. Act like them."

"And this is _good _for us?"

"This is our punishment. We might as well make it worthwhile."

Thor flashed a meaningful look at his younger before leaving the room. Loki sat up, hugging his knees close to his chest.

_How much younger he was in this world. _He noted. _How much more fragile this body was. _Thor was not wrong when he had pointed it out, but at the time, Loki would hear nothing. In his heart, he longed to be in Asgard. To sit in the halls of Vanhalla, beside his father. To be able to conjure his magic. To embody all that was Asgardian.

But not anymore.

He had been foolhardy to presume the Allfather would not sense his mischief. And now he had to pay the price.

He eyed a schoolbag in the corner, and quickly got off the bed. Thor had mentioned something about school. Is this what the mortals on this realm had to use to carry their belongings? He almost laughed at their misfortune… only to realize, that it was _his _misfortune as well.

Hesitantly, he opened it, initially struggling on the zipper. Books. Writing material. Typical but…

_Who in the name of Odin was Shakespeare?_

He closed the bag, and hastened to organize himself. Thoughts bombarded his psyche. Thor was right. He had to make this ordeal worthwhile. But to become some form of lesser species? Never.

Fitting in was not an option. Loki Odinson simply did not adhere to the status quo. If this was his punishment, then he was going to enjoy it in his way.

As he pushed the bedroom door open to explore, and in search of any form of sustenance, it suddenly occurred to him: His arm was no longer broken.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**8:00 a.m.**

Thor seemed in good spirits as he and his brother wandered into the room indicated by the human who stood at the gates. He reminded him of Heimdell, but the comparison seemed uncanny. After all, what enemies did one have on Earth? The Frost Giants had long abandoned their plan of conquest. So why have someone look after mere children?

He shook his head. _Humans_.

The blond took a seat near the window, while his brother opted for one nearer the door. From Thor's vantage point, he noticed his sibling instantly retrieve a book from the satchel and begin reading. The sight was familiar, and a deep sense of homeliness stirred within him. He turned away, afraid of the emotion, and instead focused on his other classmates.

There was a boy to his right. Brown hair, cut short. His eyes seemed to take in every aspect of his surroundings, darting around the room, but never once failing to keep the girl talking to him deprived of the attention she sought.

He was unnerving. Even while seated, he had the stance of a warrior- which seemed almost out of place.

He looked at the girl. Short, auburn hair- when the sunlight streamed through the window, it almost seemed as though it was on fire. He looked at her, mentally daring her to glance in his direction. And it seemed she recognized his mental desire.

The girl looked at him, and turned quickly to the boy. She said two words, though at the distance, and amidst the noise of the class, Thor failed to hear them. But he was skilled at reading lips.

_New student._

Somehow it seemed like a challenge.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**8:15 a.m.**

In a matter of minutes, the teacher entered the classroom, which Loki came to realize was termed _Home Room. _

What an odd name. A room for home… or was it a room to _represent_ home? He stared dolefully at the man. _Nothing _here could compare to the splendor of his homeland.

"And today, we have with us two new students," the balding man said, grey eyes lingering on Loki. "Would you both like to introduce yourselves?"

The _no _formed on Loki's lips but he never had a chance to say it.

Thor stood, bravely taking in the class. THAT was his brother. Fear was something unfathomable…

"I am Thor of…. Thor Odinson," he said, and Loki gaped. They grew up with the all-too familiar preamble of "I am _person _of Asgard." It felt strange to hear those words from Thor, as though he was turning his back from their upbringing. "We're from out of town."

"Aren't we all?" the teacher responded with a smile, too big to be sincere. "And you?" he asked, looking at Loki.

"I am Loki of Asgard. Son of Odin," he replied, without looking the man in the face.

He could practically hear Thor suppressed threats to strangle him when they returned to their _sleeping house_.

Not home, he reminded himself.

"Well, Loki of Asgard. I am Phil… Son of Coul. But you can call me Mr. Coulson." The class laughed. But to Loki, there was nothing funny.

He looked to his brother, who seemed not to notice his apparent discomfort. Rather, Thor delighted in the man's response, and his decision not to take Loki seriously.

The teacher raised his hands. "Okay class. That's enough. Onto more serious matters, who'd be willing to give these gentlemen a tour of the grounds?"

Almost instantly, a girl's hand shot into the air.

_Lovely, _Loki remarked mentally, _The medieval process of selection._

"Natasha? You sure? You have that assessment coming up."

"I'm sure, Sir."

Loki noticed her gaze lingered on Thor a lot longer than was required, and rolled his eyes. _Even on Earth… _


	3. The Wallflower

**So... once again, as promised, Chapter Three. This came a bit earlier because my neighbourhood is carded for a scheduled blackout tomorrow. I had fun with this, trying to perfect the modest sibling rivalry. There's more of that to come, by the way. And most of all, I _know_, I had fun introducing a certain Bruce Banner. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**THE WALLFLOWER**

"_He's a wallflower. You see things. You keep quiet about them. And you understand."_

_**Stephen Chbosky**_

* * *

**MIDGARD **

**4:00 p.m.**

"So… I don't suppose you want me to bore you with the history of this school," the red-haired girl said. But in essence, and Thor realized, it was stated with an undertone of a question.

"Did you practice something?" he asked kindly.

"Not exactly practice… Everyone here practically knows it by heart."

"By… heart?" Loki repeated, evidently confused.

Natasha looked at him curiously, as though she didn't know what to make of the statement. "You know… by heart. Like…"

"Never mind my brother. He likes making things difficult," Thor said, cutting in.

Loki raised his eyebrows, as Thor shot him a death glare.

"Go on. I don't think we'd mind at all. Besides, sometimes the most important things are those that we learn incidentally."

The dark-haired nodded discreetly to his elder, as though conceding to his unspoken request. To remain silent. But his words struck Loki to his core. Those were their father's words. Words… whispered during the heart of a war. Words that made sense when it came to perceiving the purpose of a battle.

Not to make a girl blush.

He bit down his gag reflex.

"So where to begin…?" Natasha said, more to herself than they. "Okay… follow me."

They trailed her through the door, and onto the grounds. The boys squinted in the afternoon sun, but their process of accommodation was quick.

"So…" she began, allowing them to keep abreast of her, as she took a cobbled path to their left. "This…." She motioned to the surroundings, "Is Eruditio High School."

"Eruditio?"

"It's Latin, like many things here. We're a small school. And if you are admitted, it's generally by special concession from the Director."

"How many?" Thor asked.

"About one hundred and fifty? It's hard to say. Sometimes, the older ones are transferred out. It's actually quite a random process. But it's strange…" And she smirked, ever so slightly.

"Strange how?"

"I don't know. It seems like everyone here has some talent. Whether they know it or not. Like… you know, Clint?"

"Yes. I acknowledge his presence on the planet." Loki flashed Thor a look, but his brother did not notice. _Was that jealousy?_

"Sometimes you both talk SO funny. But yes, Clint. He and I came in about the same time. And not with much. After a while, I got into Martial Arts… he chose Archery. And now we're the best in the school."

"These are… clubs here?" Thor asked, having seen the signup sheets on the class bulletin board.

"Yep. And eventually you and your brother would have to choose something."

"Let me guess. Because the Director demands it."

"Director Fury's vision is to create a school where we not only gain academic qualifications… but enter the world as well-rounded individuals with a drive to change the negatives of this planet."

She said it as though they were words embedded into their memories. And it elicited a small smile from Thor. _Such a feat is impossible for you, isn't it brother? _Loki said mentally. "In the middle of nowhere?" he asked Natasha.

"I think we all wonder that, when we first arrive." She laughed. "But I think that's the allure of this place. The fact that we're such a close-knit community."

"You live with your parents here?" Thor enquired.

A dark look crossed her eyes. "No I…" she shook her head, as though to clear a memory, "Not many people do here. We tend to be adopted children… Well, there IS one boy. But his father practically sponsors the entire town."

"Adopted? Really?" Thor asked.

"Yeah… but I…"

"That's so…" he rolled the words around on his tongue until settling on the right one. "Awesome."

"You sound weird saying that."

"My brother would sound _weird _saying almost anything," Loki said pointedly.

Both turned to watch him, and the dark-haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders, and pointed to the building to which they were headed. "That says _bibliotheca_?" Loki asked innocently.

Natasha seemed to withhold something, as she cleared her throat to answer him. But when she did, the tinge of a laugh was evident in her tone. "It means library. You'd notice, as I said before, that many of the words here are Latin. For a while, it was an elective in great demand, but we didn't have enough skilled teachers. So they decided we'd learn it… _incidentally_." She emphasized the word, looking at Thor with keen interest.

It was not lost on him.

"If it is all the same to you both," Loki said, cutting in, "I think I'd take your leave now."

"And where are you going brother?"

"To the library. There's someone of the name of Shakespeare with whom I wish to make my acquaintance."

"Shakespeare?" he heard Natasha ask his brother.

"Yes. Even at home, my brother often sought the company of those who couldn't deny him."

"Amusing, brother," Loki replied, sparing a glance behind. "If my memory fails me not, you were quite the opposite. With Lady Sif and all…"

And with that, Loki spun on his heels. But not before seeing the heat rise to Thor's cheeks. Or the girl… Natasha… look as though she'd just been back-handed with Gungnir.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**4:20 p.m.**

The library was a two storey building. The underneath devoted solely for studying purposes- equipped with devices that Asgardians would use for manual data communications. Countless tables were spread out, chairs strewn haphazardly around, as though the actual work did not take place around the tables.

But Loki's visit did not call for studying, so he climbed the spiral staircase, vaguely aware as the air became colder. He turned the handle to the wooden door at the top… and gasped.

At the sheer wonder that he'd find a haven like this.

Bookshelves lined from one wall to the other, meticulously organized. It reminded him of the library they had in Asgard.

And it filled him with the breathtaking surprise that such a place could exist on _Earth _of all places.

He found the Literature on Shakespeare and picked the first book he laid his eyes on: _Macbeth._

The only problem now was seating. It seemed that chairs were preferentially sent to the downstairs areas, leaving upstairs at a premium. He wondered the narrows aisles, wondering which nook he could occupy, until he found a small get-away, near a window, conveniently hidden away by a second set of shelving.

He took a seat, and folded his legs below him.

"You're in my seat," said a small voice next to him.

"I don't see your name inscribed on any surface," Loki replied, fixing a disparaging look at the small framed boy. He wore lenses… or glasses, as the humans called it… and his brown hair was almost as messy as Thor's.

"Actually…" the boy said, "It kinda is." He pointed a name scratched out of the plaster.

"Bruce Banner," the intruder read, "Must I comply?"

"Well… I'm not saying it's necessary. But it IS my place, and I'd like it back."

"Technically, you have just demanded it, mortal. But your courtesy amuses me. I'll go."

He gracefully lifted himself off the corner seat, with the poise that only a Prince could embody, and turned to find somewhere else.

"Wait…" Bruce called, "Are you reading _Macbeth_?"

"And what of it?"

"I don't know. I just thought it was rather morbid."

"I know this is against the statute of all readers. But what is it about?"

"A megalomaniac… who just kills for power: His best friend. The king. He dies in the end."

"That's concise," Loki sighed, the book falling to his side, "And thank you for spoiling it."

"Hey… you asked."

"That I did," and Loki smiled.

They looked at each other, not sure what to think, before the taller finally asked. "So what do you recommend?"

"I was waiting, actually…" He turned away from Loki for a brief second and quickly skimmed the shelf.

"I tend to be here a lot, so the librarian gives me special privileges… Like my own favourites shelf… Here." He said, handing two books to Loki.

The boy opened the first.

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep._

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

"This is written in rhyme…" Loki pointed out.

"That it is," the boy replied, mocking Loki's accent, earning him a small scowl. "One of my personal faves: Robert Frost."

"And this one? _Harry_ _Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?"

"You were in my Home Room this morning. I thought… maybe you would enjoy it."

Loki blushed in spite of himself. "Much gratitude."

"You're welcome…" A pause, then, "Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"You've rendered me a great service. It is permitted."

"You said… this morning… that you were Loki of Asgard. Asgard is a real place, isn't it? But not on Earth."

"Why do you ask?"

"You speak funny. You're different… but more than everyone else. And I don't think you were trying to be funny."

"I wasn't," he replied in a small voice.

"So… what is it?"

"I'm sorry. But I cannot divulge."

"Cannot… or will not?"

Loki suddenly had a new-found respect for this boy. His eyes glowed with the excitement of new information. A look he knew only too well.

"You cannot tell anyone," Loki said in hushed tones.

"Sure. Everyone would believe the nerd who spends his time locked up in the library, reading everything that people find boring. Or inconsequential."

"Interesting. I would, though."

"That's because you are who you are."

"That scarcely seems relevant. I'm the God of…" He broke off.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Bruce said with nervous delight. "You ARE…"

"I am."

"So what are you doing here?"

A pause. "Trying to find my way back home."

Bruce's brown eyes met his blue ones. "So… how's that going, Loki of Asgard? Need some help?"


	4. Fleeting Truths

**Rather short chapter compared to my others... But it's necessary. Hope you enjoy my undertones of secrecy :) By the way, I don't own anything but the plot... just thought I'd mention that, since I mentioned _Gillyweed _and am using quotations.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**MANY QUESTION; FEW ANSWERS**

"_Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart and try to love the questions themselves, like locked rooms and like books that are now written in a very foreign tongue. Do not now seek the answers, which cannot be given you because you would not be able to live them. And the point is, to live everything. Live the questions now. Perhaps you will then gradually, without noticing it, live along some distant day into the answer."_

_**Rainer Maria Rilke**_

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**THREE DAYS LATER…**

**4:00 p.m**

"You fight with passion," Thor said at last, eyes focused on the girl who jogged towards him.

She swiped her hair out of her face, and peered at him with a confused expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Back at home, women traditionally do not engage in combat. I know of but one. You remind me of her."

"Lady Sif?" Natasha asked, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Yes." Thor briefly glanced in his peripheral vision, and saw a sulking boy, quiver of arrows strapped to his back, staring at them.

But he was snapped out of his reverie by a question. "Was Loki telling the truth when he said…?"

"No. Lady Sif and I are just friends. One of the few warriors who I would trust with my life. Nothing else, and nothing more. Beware of my brother, Loki, Natasha. He is incapable of sincerity."

"I don't think so. I think he just puts up walls."

Her answer surprised him, and he made no secret of it.

"You don't believe me…" she sighed, "But I think it's true. It's the first time I've seen brothers interact, and I don't think it would've been any other way. He doesn't lie to cause anything but mischief. I don't think that's a bad thing."

"You shouldn't underestimate Loki."

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me. I've been told I'm very perceptive."

"That I can see," and he laughed.

"Hey..." she pouted goodheartedly. And then asked, "So have you seen anything you're interested in? As extra-curricular?"

"A lot, now that you mention it," Thor whispered, hoping she heard the subtle undertone.

And she did.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**4:00 p.m.**

"So Midgardians do not visit this institution twice a week?" Loki asked, looking up at Bruce from his position on the floor. He sat comfortably, his fourth new book in his lap, legs folded beneath his perfectly upright upper body.

"Yep," his new-found friend replied, "Tomorrow and Sunday are our off-days. It's a completely amazing concept, isn't it?" Bruce added, making use of his arsenal of sarcasm. But it was lost on Loki.

"Why?" he asked. "Is learning not valued on Earth?"

"A lot but… did you even write the homework Mr. Coulson assigned? That'd keep me up for hours."

"Is it not to be done during class hours?"

"Wait... what?" Bruce asked, it coming across as a yelp, "You can't be serious."

"I rarely kid. That would explain my brother's paranoia about the homework. And why he gives it to me."

"Thor…" Bruce said almost wistfully, "God of Thunder, right?"

"Mmmhmm," Loki replied curtly, without looking at him.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"It depends… _Gillyweed _is a fascinating herb. I must find more material to research it further."

"It doesn't exist," Bruce pointed out, as gently as you could.

"How can it not?" Loki asked, disbelief evident from his tone, "Are you saying that this… book… is a work of fiction conjured up from someone's twisted imagination?"

"It's called Literature here… and yes. Doesn't Asgard have fiction?"

"Yes, but there is often a measure of truth layered beneath the surface. I just thought… Never mind," he shut the book, and turned his body such that he was facing his friend. "What was it that you wished to enquire?"

"I wanted to ask," Bruce began, "Why did your father sent you _and_ Thor to Earth."

"That's not information I wish to disclose at such a time. We barely know each other."

"I know you are from Asgard. I've been reading… this," he replied, holding up a thick book with the words _Scandinavian Mytologi_ scrawled in an exotic font. "What doesn't make sense is the fact that what you're implying… and what this book reads… are two very different things."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just that… according to legend, Thor was supposed to come to Earth on his own, leaving you with the kingdom. But by banishing both of you, Odin Allfather sort of prevented that."

"Are you saying it seems to indicate that he did NOT want me on the throne?" Indignation rose up within him like magma is a volcanic eruption.

Bruce shook his head, but there was something insecure about it, as though he was withholding information. "I think he was trying to prevent something in the grander scheme of life."

"Can I see that?" Loki asked.

"It's the one book I forbid you to read in forever."

"The Gods tend to toy with those who use absolutes," Loki said darkly.

"And the Gods must be completely crazy if they decide to get me mad."

The statement was left hanging in the air, between them. And Loki had a strange suspicion that Bruce Banner was no exception… when it came to the _abilities_ of students who attended this school. He didn't press, but rather chose the path of least resistance.

"I apologize for having such a thin skin."

"Me too."

A pause. "Is there anything I _should _know, though?"

Bruce met his eyes. "I can't be the one to tell you. One day… probably very soon… you'd know the truth. But you have to promise me something."

"And what might that be?"

"Don't get mad… SO mad that vengeance becomes your purpose in life."

"I promise," Loki said, almost amused at the promise. When had he ever sought out retribution? Never.

But as he thought that, it occurred to him that Bruce had settled into a pensive mood… as though the words somehow applied to him.


	5. Into The Light

**Um... hi guys *awkward wave* ... Misha Schmidt here *peace sign* I'm just posting this up for Wynter, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**In this chapter, I tried to capture the whole nature of getting mad at your sibling. Which is not as simple as it seems. Because, and I talked to my younger sister about this, when we get 'mad' at each other, it's not like becoming upset with our friends. We expect the other to understand our point of view, and most times they don't. So, there's always this tug-of-war-like battle between wanting to prove your point, and remembering that hey, this is my sis I'm talking to. Do not resort to excessive violence.**

**And, excuse me for the long author's note for this one, **_**Into the Light **_**sets the entire story into perspective I think. Loki… as a younger brother, Thor… as the older brother, the nature of the former's mistakes and… whether or not the latter would forgive him.**

**Currently in Ecuador. Much thanks to Misha for publishing this for me.**

**-Wynter**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**INTO THE LIGHT**

"_In each of us lie good and bad, light and dark, art and pain, choice and regret, cruelty and sacrifice. We're each of us our own chiaroscuro, our own bit of illusion fighting to emerge into something solid, something real. We've got to forgive ourselves that. I must remember to forgive myself. Because there is a lot of grey to work with. No one can live in the light all the time."_

― _**Libba Bray**_

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**7:00 p.m.**

"I cannot fathom the way you think brother," Thor mulled out loud, sitting cross-legged on Loki's bed. "After four days, there has been no indication that anything Midgardian has touched your being."

"Were you expecting it?" Loki drawled, turning the page so as to continue answering Thor's algebra homework. It had been their cycle for the week. Thor came in, sat on the bed, and simply waited, while Loki completed it in silence. It was probably because of his 'insolence' that day during their orientation, but things has somewhat abated, it seemed. For now, Thor actually made conversation.

"I was HOPING, at least. Maybe you'd make friends... maybe you'd come to realise that this world is worth something..."

"Make friends... as you have done?" Loki asked pointedly, "When we leave here... and yes, I used 'when', not 'if'... when we return to Asgard, there can be no linkages to Earth. At least, I recognise this."

Thor shook his head. "I have pardonned your insolence three days ago, Loki. I may not be so forgiving this time. Lady Sif was my friend, you know this."

"Is... your friend," Loki corrected, turning his body around to face his brother. "How easily you forget... in search of this new life. What makes this better? HOW is this better? We've lost everything."

"Why can't you understand? We have to make this work."

"This isn't Asgard, Thor! And you'd be foolish to pretend that it'd ever amount to it. You... I... We were promised the throne!"

Loki was standing now, chest heaving slightly. His blue eyes were alight with the cold passion within. And Thor noticed.

"The kingdom was never an issue, brother. Why is it...?" He broke off, realisation dawning. "You... You're the reason for this. You somehow manipulated the Allfather and your plan backfired, didn't it?" he asked in a soft voice. Deathly calm, Loki knew, and he stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

The sound resounded with in the room, and the dark-haired boy took a unsteady step back.

"I WISH I HAD MJOLLNIR AT THIS MOMENT, YOU MISERABLE QUIM! All this time, I thought this was my punishment... MINE. And you were but a bystander in Father's fury. And to believe I, AND TASH, WERE WRONG?!

"Brother..." Loki began, his voice betraying his emotions, "It was just a bit of fun. My choice to lead the Frost Giants into the..."

"YOU LED THEM THERE!?"

"I admit my wrong, brother, and I apologize." He bent his head, unable to meet Thor furious gaze.

"All for what, Loki?"

"Thor..."

"ALL... for what? And speak with alacrity, for my patience is wearing thin."

"I wanted the throne."

The statement hung between them, hovering in the air like tentative butterfly looking for a safe place to land. Thor regarded his brother thoughtfully, and Loki tried his best to avoid his speculative glare. With a sigh, Thor took a seat on the bed, and patted the space beside him, indicating that he wanted Loki to sit juxtapose to him.

"All these years..." he began, once his younger brother had complied, "All these years, we played together. Hunted together. Fought together. All these years. Was the promise of the throne such a great future for thee, Brother, that you were willing to risk our brotherly love to get it?"

"I..." Loki said, his normal demeanour broken, "It was a joke brother. I never meant for father to banish you..."

"And neither yourself," Thor pointed out.

"No, and neither myself," he conceded in a small voice, "I thought... I was more worthy to rule Asgard. You were impulsive, inconsiderate, war-hungry… I would be a poor successor if I sought concurrence."

"Is that all brother?"

"About ninety-five percent."

Thor's hand moved fast, worthy of a warrior, and it struck Loki across his cheek. He made no sound, but the tears welled in the younger's eyes. This mortal body was not able to handle pure rage.

"That was for the five percent," Thor said, though it was unneeded. But the slap had the desired effect- The anger had dissipated, as quickly as water on a hot skillet.

They sat in silence, the tense calm after the storm, before Thor cleared his voice to ask something. "I have a proposition for you, Brother."

Loki inclined his head, to show he was listening. Thor's propositions were generally imbecilic... but occasionally ingenious. He hoped it was the latter.

"If you give this life a chance... IF you allow yourself to embrace all that is Midgardian... ," He paused for a dramatic climax, "I swear to relinquish my entitlement to the Throne of Asgard."

Loki attempted to hide his surprise. Thor had just said that... had he not? Then why did it seem so unreal?

"Brother..."

"Life on Asgard is utopian compared to here," Thor said with a wistful sigh, "But Midgard is full of sheer wonder, and surprises. Love and friendship. School..."He looked up at Loki. "Life is beautiful here, Loke. And you should seek to enjoy it. If it means that I must sacrifice something... I have no qualms. I ask not for a response."

"I think I _have_ made a friend," Loki said, wondering if it was the best thing to say in those circumstances, "Bruce... Bruce Banner."

"Is he in our class?"

"Yes...?"

"Never heard of him," Thor said dismissively, "But no matter. It seems you have been misleading me brother."

"What?"

"You are trying to deny that you can feel something that is endemic to this planet... Typical, but you should've mentioned to me."

"I haven't even thought of it, until I told you just recently!"

Thor raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Whatever powers your Brifrost," he said, and laughed.

"We'd always be of Asgard, wouldn't we brother?" he asked.

Loki smiled, "I guess so... Is all well then brother? Are you no longer angry with me?"

"You tell me. We can settle it with a kiss if you prefer."

"Brother!" Loki exclaimed, aghast, but goodheartedly shoving him to the side.

"We all have our preferences, don't we Loke?" Thor said, a mischievous grin, uncharacteristic of him, plastered in his face.

Loki met it head-on. "I guess so... And please do me the courtesy and stop calling me 'Loke'."

"Will do... _Loke_."

"You're ARE infuriating," Loki said, smacking him with a pillow.

"Oh... it's on now, brother," Thor replied with a smug grin, tackling him to the floor.


	6. Cold Fury

**The funny thing about this title... is that I decided on it for pun reasons, and then realised it can be a pun of two things. One: Loki's heritage (Hence _cold)... _and the mere fact that he was on tethering on the fine line of annoyance for most of it... til the eventual anger. And two: Nick Fury's appearance. I doubt any explanation is required there.  
**

**Still away. And once again, I must thank my friend for publishing this.**

**-Wynter**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**COLD FURY**

"_A fight is going on inside me," said an old man to his son. "It is a terrible fight between two wolves. One wolf is evil. He is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other wolf is good. He is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you."_

_The son thought about it for a minute and then asked,__"Which wolf will win?"_

_The old man replied simply, "The one you feed."_

_-_ Wendy Mass

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**9:05 a.m.**

"I'm not even going to bother ask you if you did your home work," Bruce said, flashing a knowing look to his friend. He felt safe to think that he and the God of Mischief were actually worthy of the term since... he mentally rewound to two weeks ago... Loki had come and actually asked.

Sometimes, despite his cold, calculating exterior, Bruce was under the impression that he was just a immature boy, trying to find his place in a world that wasn't even his to begin with. He spared a glance to his older brother across the room- his blond hair almost yellow in the fluorescent classroom light, mouth curled into the ever-present smile. But it was hard not to when your friends happened to be the more popular people of the school.

Thor was so much more open, and more accepting of a new culture. Loki stuck out, probably because he was the less willing of the two to let go. But now...

Loki talked more... occasionally breaking into the subtle smile. He seemed more at ease, and briefly it crossed Bruce's mind that something had happened that weekend before Loki had "requested the hand of friendship". He had read the myths. Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies. And while he may be stuck in a mortal form, some things wouldn't go away. How did you change the very nature of a person?

But Odin... He had tried something. And he had a reason. He had to.

Eventually, Loki looked up from his book to meet Bruce's distant gaze. He seemed mildly concerned, but the look vanished quickly.

It was the better qualities of his friend, the bookworm knew: Bruce didn't say much about himself, and Loki didn't prod.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**9:05 a.m.**

How these indolent Midgardians focused under these conditions, was completely beyond him. Surveying the classroom from his vantage point at the back of the classroom, he was aware of his brother to the front of the class, surrounded by many of the mortal females. In a fluid motion, Thor moved the stray lock of hair from his face, resulting in the nervous giggles of some around. Loki was sorely tempted to roll his eyes.

Usually, Mr. Coulson tended to hold classes in the 'homeroom'. But in their previous, he had informed them that he had to make a presentation of some sort, requiring the use of special equipment found solely in the lab. And what a lab this was.

There were three rows of long desks, spanning the breadth of the room, from left to right. Each of these was surrounded by a cluster of short stools. The teacher's table stood to the absolute front, juxtapose to a large whiteboard. Loki could make out the beginnings of the foolish graffiti towards the edges.

The special equipment in question was an outdated projector, which simply allowed for magnified visuals. The auditory senses were catered for by the insufficient speakers of a portable computer... a laptop, humans called it.

"I'm not even going to bother ask you if you did your home work," he heard Bruce say beside him, and Loki smiled internally. How well they got along. How easily a mortal was able to understand him. Thor, in his deluded way, was not all that far off in saying that all he had to do was open himself a little. Life on Earth wasn't all that bad. If he pushed himself just a tad, he may go as far to say that life on Midgard WAS exciting. It was still no Asgard, but for now, it felt sufficient.

There were about twenty adolescents in the room around him, and excluding Bruce, Thor and Thor's... friends... he didn't know them. It made Loki feel out of place but... he turned to look at his friend. And there he was, looking pensive again.

Loki knew better to ask. When he was feeling particularly thoughtful, and someone broke him out of his reverie, they were fortunate to walk away with their tongue relatively un-transfigured. And if Bruce needed his privacy, he would not deny him that.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**9:14 a.m.**

The known human solar system appeared on the white board in front of the class. Neither Loki nor Thor was entirely familiar with it, and they discreetly passed each other a confused look from their opposite ends of the class.

Where was the Bifröst? Midgard was there. But Asgard, Vanaheimr, Jötunheim, Álfheimr, Hel, Svartálfaheimr, Niflheim, Muspelheim? Loki checked the Nine Worlds on his fingers and he was pretty sure that Thor was doing the same simultaneously. On Asgard, this was common knowledge. The humans seemed to ignore it entirely.

They talked of Mercury… Jupiter… Neptune. All in all, names of fellow _Greek _figures. Yet, theirs was avoided. Indignation rose in his throat with a cold fury.

And Mr. Coulson droned on. Talking of Saturn's icy rings… reminding Loki of the Frost Giants… The non-existance of Pluto as a planet… If there was a purgatory, this felt like it. Next to him, Loki felt Bruce frantically scribbling notes beside him.

He nudged his friend gently. "Finals," Bruce replied hastily, as though the notes would not be made available to them afterwards. Loki neglected the fact that humans had poorly developed cerebrums.

He sighed, drumming his fingers along the end of the desk, praying (to whom? He wondered afterwards) for the end.

It felt like lies… the sort when the truth seemed to unbelievable to even be considered so it was hidden away. And for the Liesmith, oddly enough, it was unbearable.

There was a knock on the door, and this time, Bruce nudged him to stand as a dark-skinned, bald man entered the room, one of his eyes protected by what seemed to be a patch.

_Like a pirate, _Loki thought idly. _All he needs is the claw hand to be Captain Hook._

"Good morning Dr. Fury."

Loki's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. _This _was Doctor Fury? He didn't know what he was expecting… Someone who resembled his father?

_Thorrr, _he groaned internally. _Why are you so far?_

Probably, when he thought of it in hindsight, recalling his first memory of the principal of Eruditio High School, he would conveniently forget wanting his brother next to him for support. But as of right then…?

He would gladly admit: Doctor Fury was intimidating. And yes, Loki Odinson was scared.

The man strode into the room, surveying the entire class. Loki noticed his gaze lingered on Thor (but then again, that was normal). But then he met _his _gaze.

And there was something there, the raven-haired boy was certain. Recognition? But that made no sense. He had never seen the principal before.

"Good morning class." He said, addressing everyone, then he turned to the teacher. "Mr. Coulson, I am sorry for interrupting your lesson, but we have a meeting right now."

_How utterly unfortunate, _Loki thought, the beginnings of a smirk on his lips.

"Maybe you should have someone discuss the notes," Fury offered, "Maybe like…" He looked at all the students. "What about that boy? Your name?"

It took a couple of milliseconds for Loki's mortal brain to process that he was pointing to him. "Loki… sir," he added hastily at Bruce's light squeeze to his arm.

"Well, Loki. Have you studied this topic already? You seem to have no writing material on the desk."

_Oh, this is a challenge of sorts, _the boy realized. And much like most Asgardians, Loki's pride overpowered his fear. He faced the principal, confidence exuded, and said, "I have, sir. Notwithstanding the fact that I have photographic memory."

A dozen head spun back to look at him, Thor included. _Shut up, brother. _The look translated, but it was unneeded. Dr. Fury seemed content with his answer and beckoned Loki forwards.

"Good luck, Mr. Odinson," he said, as he left with Mr. Coulson. And as the door swung shut, it occurred to the substitute teacher, that he had never told him his surname.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**9:47 a.m.**

"You've done it now," Thor whispered to Loki, as he passed near his desk in an attempt to switch off the projector.

His brother shrugged, and Thor was forced to sit back, lips pursed together, as his younger once again proved how unpopular he was.

"I have sat in this class for over thirty minutes," Loki began, "And I must admit that one thing struck me as odd."

_No, brother. Do not talk of Asgard. This is neither the time, nor place._

But in Loki's mind, this was his retribution. This was an institution of learning, was it not? Human physics was so confined to their own minds. The universe was bigger and so much more vast than they let on. The inhabited planets… the _Bifröst. _They OUGHT to learn of these facts.

He flashed a look to Bruce, who kept staring at him in rapt attention. He seemed concerned, but he portrayed himself as the supportive friend.

"I am neither disclaiming the fact that the solar system known to man includes the planets we learned of today. But I found some details lacking… Sir had mentioned nothing of the Nine Realms… and neither of the Bifröst, and I think…"

"I'd rather not," said a voice in the front desk. Loki had made a distinct effort not to make eye contact while he was talking, and now, he raised his eyes, meeting the annoyed gaze of a boy, slightly taller than himself, with a short black hair, and brown eyes.

"And you are?" Loki asked, his annoyance matching the boy's perfectly.

He looked mildly appraised. "No one's ever told you? What a pity." He turned around. "Banner, didn't you tell your little friend about the school… and its _sponsors?_"

"I… I mean…" Bruce looked as though he was going to cry.

"I warn thee, insolent Midgardian," Loki's eyes were slits now, "Do not remotely entertain the idea of making my friend uncomfortable. Else…"

"Else what? You know? I think it's high time someone taught you your place in this school. Anyone knows if Rogers takes Physics?"

There was the distinct wave of _No _across the class, and a look of regret crossed his face.

It occurred to Loki that no one was standing up with him. He was alone, facing the harsh criticism of his malicious peer.

"Too scared to take me yourself?" Loki whispered.

"Me? Scared?" The boy got out of his seat. "I'm more afraid for you. My father says I don't know my own strength."

"You kid me," and Loki made the mistake of laughing.

The other's face steeled over. "Here's the deal, idiot. My father practically pays for your existence in this place. And what about yours? Dumped you in the middle of nowhere? _Your_ life sucks."

Loki didn't think about it. Something materialized in his head. Something hard. Something cold. And he just threw it.

The boy moved just in time, the projectile shattering against the wall.

Loki barely had time to wonder what it was before the taller rushed up, and Loki fell to the ground.

No one helped.

Not even Thor.

The boy had been right. He fought well… just Loki had a lifetime of Asgardian training and it was no problem keeping him at bay. But the other was determined. And particular good at debilitating punches.

Neither heard the door open, and the class shouting over each other each to tell Mr. Coulson what was happening, as though he couldn't see for himself.

Loki felt strong arms wrenching him away, until he and the boy stood facing each other, chests heaving.

"Odinson! Stark! I leave the class for fifteen minutes and you pick a fight!?"

Loki didn't even bother meet the teacher's gaze.

"This violates one of the major rules of this school. Detention. BOTH of you… Yes Stark, I just said that. Your parents and guardians would get a letter this afternoon… Did you hear me?"

Loki and… Stark… nodded their heads.

"Homeroom at four o'clock. You two, get yourselves in order. The rest of you… get to class."

Loki felt Bruce's sympathizing look as he left. And Thor's "You-should've-known-better-brother-" look. And everyone else's "He-can-fight?" look.

But at that moment, all he could care about was how good it felt to kick Stark's butt to Jötunheim.


	7. Blurred Lines

**So, I'm back from Ecuador. Since Sunday night actually, but I was greatly pleased that Misha remembered to publish. Much thanks again. **

**Thank you to everyone who's given this a try. I maintain my feelings that it IS a fun story to write. I just hope it is as fun to read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

**BLURRED LINES  
**

"_Words are a pretext. It is the inner bond that draws one person to another, not words."__  
__―__Rumi_

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**3:47 p.m.**

Loki made his way down the corridor, his footsteps echoing throughout the long-deserted halls.

Midgardians had a strange judicial system in these schools. If you fought with someone, you were forced to stay after school in a classroom, doing absolutely nothing for two hours, and somehow this built character.

If you took up dancing as an elective, there was nothing wrong… and perhaps, according to the many signs that they hung around school, it may even prove beneficial for your future.

But for Loki, this neither made sense, and nor did he wish to make sense of it. By Asgardian standards, fighting ought to be rewarded, especially since neither he nor… Stark, as he came to know the boy… managed to seriously injure themselves.

But no.

This was _Midgard, _he reminded himself. And violence was not to be tolerated unless made against an enemy force.

"Stark was greatly oppressive," Loki mumbled, rounding the corner. But as usual, no one remembered that. All they remembered was the fist fight.

But of everything, Loki was most hurt by his brother. And the way he had elected not to stand up with him. If Thor got into the fight… Loki shuddered… even without Mjollnir, he packed a punch. He would have risked expulsion, Loki acknowledged as well, but for some reason, the younger brother of the Thunder God wished the sentiment had been extended. Even if he had to use his energies to pull the blond back… it would have felt better.

And then in Director's Fury's office.

It was a different sort of feeling. Having someone stare at you, from behind a desk, bearing your crime for not only your accomplice to see, but a handful of teachers as well.

"I am surprised to find you here," the principal had told him. "You seemed to be the quiet type."

Loki didn't answer him, but hoped it didn't come across as rude. Strange.

"He's lucky I'm not considering legal…" Stark had piped up.

"Mr. Stark," Fury shook his head tiredly, "Your _father _would be quite interested in your latest exploit. I had spoken to you, the last time. Why is it that you feel as though the rules are below you?"

"Rules are meant as guidelines." Loki flashed a glance at him, as he continued, "And guidelines are not set in stone. You should know by now, Director, that I just don't conform. I forge my own path."

"So you pick a fight with someone half your size?"

"Don't let that fool you! I think my bruises have bruises!"

"Which you rightly deserve."

"My father will be hearing of this."

"Of course he will. I'm writing the letter right now."

Tony rolled his eyes, and slumped backwards in the chair.

"Now Loki," Fury said, "You too will be receiving a letter for your guardians. You are new, but these rules," he motioned to Stark, "They are not made for some, and not others. Fighting is not allowed, and I hope I wouldn't see you again because of it."

Loki nodded. "Yes, sir."

Now here he was, and despite his feelings towards the boy, he couldn't help but wonder about Stark. He acted as though he ruled the place. Which probably wasn't too far off- Bruce had mentioned that his father sponsored the school and much of the town's activities.

Stark was practically a prince.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned around.

"Loki," the boy said breathlessly, "I have something for you."

"Bruce," Loki murmured, "Have you run all the way from the library?"

"Doesn't matter…" He paused, and took some deep breaths. "Okay. I got this for you."

The God stared at the newspaper in his hand, with a confused expression evident.

"And this is…?"

"Your way back home."

…

Loki found Stark already in the classroom when he entered, He seemed engrossed in drawing something, and he bothered not with the courtesies. Taking a seat at the back of the class, he opened the paper and began to read:

* * *

"**HOWARD STARK FINDS NORWEGIAN ARTIFACT IN THE ARCTIC SEA**

_Following countless expeditions to Nuuk, Howard Stark had located an artifact for which he has claimed to be searching for years. The discovery came as a surprise for many natives of the region who upon speaking to reporters said that at night, the area of the sea was aglow by a strange blue light, forcing the fish to come closer to the shore. Many are concerned by the fact that its removal would result in the decrease of fish yields._

_As for Stark, he says that he wished to keep the nature of the item under covers for the time being and in the near future, there would be a press conference at his New York home. There is speculation that the artifact may be the long lost Tesseract…"_

* * *

"That's my father," said a voice next to him.

Loki looked up. "You are a Howardson?"

"Uh, yes?" Tony shook his head. "I'm trying to be nice here. And you're not making it easy with your weird questions?"

"I'd rather not you try to do anything. You did enough."

"Look…" Tony began again, snatching the paper from on Loki's desk.

"Give that back," the raven haired boy growled.

"Fine. But listen."

The other pursed his lips together, fixing a look of pure loathing on Stark.

"Thank you. What I wanted to say was that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. And I don't know what made me."

"You like being the centre of attention."

"Sometimes," Stark conceded.

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. Most of the time."

"And you prefer cold hard facts. Your Midgardian brain cannot fathom that which is not tried and tested by your standards."

"Isn't everyone?"

"No. Not everyone."

"I'm SORRY."

"I will consider your apology."

"Can we start over?"

Loki looked at the boy, wondering what to make of him. He was as direct as Bruce was shy. He talked a lot, when he ought to think. He was definitely ostentatious, while Loki himself preferred to be invisible.

"I do not know what this would entail…"

"We introduce ourselves. And promise not to fight. And perhaps, if you're good, I could invite you over for a more…" he looked around at their surroundings, "formal apology."

"Then I agree to your terms and conditions. Shall I go first?"

"No. I want to." Loki smiled at that. Predictable.

Tony extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Tony Stark. Formerly lived in New York, but moved here when my dad wished to start some new research. Sometimes I help him. Most times I'm in my room designing the best weapon ever." He help up a picture with his free hand for Loki to see.

"A suit of steel? That flies?"

"Incredible, isn't it? But not steel. It's a titanium-gold alloy."

"I see…" Loki said, clearly uncomprehending. "I am Loki, of Asgard. My father… he sent my brother and I here as castigation for seeking war against the Jotuns."

"Uh huh…" Tony said.

"You don't believe me."

"You have an active imagination."

"Or you have limited mental faculties."

Tony laughed. "Oh look. We're already becoming such good friends. Banter… check."

"I don't comprehend." Again. Understatement of the century.

"You will."

The door opened and Mr. Coulson strode in. Tony flashed a quick look at his new friend before he moved to his seat. But Loki held him back.

"What do you know of this?" he asked the brunet, pointing to the Tesseract.

Tony made a circular motion with his hand. "Later."


	8. The Ever-Pragmatic Heart

**Tumblr teaches you many things. And having watched Avengers some time ago, I had read something about Loki which called him pragmatic, and morally ambiguous (at the time I did not know what pragmatic meant). In writing this, and the entire story, I think, my intention was to examine Loki as a person... not a villain... and if situations were different, would he have done the things he did?**

**Contemplations. Contemplations.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**THE EVER-PRAGMATIC HEART**

"Even the most pragmatic person fell victim at times to a longing for something other."  
― Kate Morton (_The Forgotten Garden_)

* * *

**JÖTUNHEIM**

**DUSK (BY MIDGARD STANDARDS)**

Laufey regarded the Giant knelt at the foot of his throne with cold uncertainty. The Asgardians had raided his world mere hours before, and yet the warrior had chosen now to bring news of a curious development.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Laufey asked, not bothering to withhold the annoyance in his tone.

"My king," he replied, and the king of the Jötuns saw the quiver in his hands, "I come with strange news."

"I have been told. The details of which have been uncharacteristically blurry."

"The Asgardians came…"

"And we sent them off, did we not. I seek not any war with Odin… whether I initially intended to due to his son's impudence," cutting across him.

"And I respect your judgement," the Giant replied, though his tone indicated otherwise. It was the many pains of ruling a kingdom such as this. Many were bloodthirsty, war-hungry creatures, and it took all in his power to make them see reason that their time to rise against Asgard had not come yet.

"So your purpose?" Laufey asked.

"There was a boy… one who stood at the side of Thor… who attempted to make him see reason…"

"I remember."

"He did not fight like the others. While he seemed quite capable with a sword, he opted to wield magic."

Laufey chuckled. "A highly feminine skill set he possesses, does he not? But what of it? I doubt you have come to speak of what Asgardians learn nowadays."

"I do not. I personally jousted with him. He bears the mark of an Odinson…"

"Really?" Nonchalence prominent.

"And I managed to wrap my hand around his wrist to prevent him from calling on his powers."

"And did it work?" Laufey didn't bother hiding his sarcasm.

"His skin turned blue."

Now, the king didn't bother hiding his surprise. He stood suddenly, scarlet eyes flashing.

"A _Jötun _trait… Odin could not… would not…"

"I had thought it was an illusion, cast forth by the boy. But he seemed just as surprised as I."

But Laufey didn't seem to be listening anymore. His mind flashed through the countless possibilities.

In the last Cold War… what if Odin _had _taken his runt child, raised it as his own? What if?

He looked down at the Giant. "I am going to Asgard."

* * *

**MIDGARD **

**7:30 p.m.**

"What you must understand Loki is that fighting, while valued highly where you've come from no doubt, is not something that we here take kindly to. You can hurt someone."

"I understand," the boy replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor while the elderly couple attempted to discipline him.

Director Fury had not been bluffing when he had said he was sending letters, and briefly Loki wondered if Tony was facing something similar at home.

Maintaining his forlorn look while they rambled on, he recounted his last memory of Stark: They were forced to sit apart. Mr. Coulson tried his best to keep Tony under manners, but he might as well been trying to train a Bilgesnipe. He made… what Loki came to know as _spitballs- _lethal projectiles that he directed at the teacher. He maintained horrible posture. And while Loki tried his best to tune him out, it was a seemingly impossible task.

Stark had him in stitches. No… they hadn't gotten to talking about the Tesseract. But, and Loki felt bad about it when he remembered Bruce's concerned look, he wanted to get to know Tony Stark a bit better.

Beneath that exterior, who was he really? Loki knew better than to assume his careless attitude meant a carefree home. Quite the opposite.

And it made the spoilt little rich boy all the more intriguing.

"Loki… are you even listening?"

"Yes… It's just that I had a long day," he sighed.

"I hope that you would not do something like this again."

"As long as there is no immediate threat to my person, nor anyone else I care about… then no."

"That's all we need. Thank you son."

Loki bit his tongue. _I'm not your son, _he wanted to say, but thought better of it. In the end, he knew it was the thought that counted.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**8:00 p.m.**

"Oh brother. She really is something, you know."

"Uh huh," Loki replied, without turning to face his brother on the bed.

"While you were incarcerated, she and I took a stroll around the grounds…"

_That's why you didn't stand up with me. You were thinking of impressing the girl with your self-control._

"And we kissed."

"That's lovely."

"Not like on Asgard, brother. The way they represent it on the talking screen."

"The _television, _Thor."

Thor shook him off. "It was so… wonderful."

"I would presume."

"Why do you not share in my revelry?"

"It's just that…" now Loki spun around, "It's just that I do not see the sense in sentiment."

"You care about your friend. When Stark was berating him…."

"Yes. But I seek not to kiss him."

"Why the theatrics, brother? Couldn't you have simply ignored today?" Thor asked, changing the topic.

Loki pretended that he did not notice. "I could have. But it did not call for it. Tony distressed Bruce, and I would have none of it."

"But…"

"Why did _you_ not say anything? You left me out there, at the expense of my dignity."

"No… you were fine. I trusted that you could kick Stark's butt to…"

"Jötunheim," Loki completed for him, "But sometimes I wish for your support, you know."

"I know. But today was your day. Your day to fight, and prove that something was important to you. I needed you to see that."

"I am pragmatic, not sentimental."

Thor chuckled. "You hope for it, brother. You lie to yourself. And in turn, begin to believe it. No. Your heart is not pragmatic, and nor would it ever be. You protecting your friend today proved that."

"And Stark?"

"What of him?"

"He apologized in detention this afternoon."

"Did you accept?"

"I said that I'd think about it."

"So you said yes," Thor concluded with a small smile. But it was gone quickly. "Might I ask why?"

"He's funny, albeit annoying. And he knows something about the Tesseract."

A pause.

"Wait, FATHER'S Tesseract?!"

Loki smiled at the recognition. "That's what I thought. Assumedly it had been lost for millennia, until Tony's father found it."

"Do you think…?" Thor couldn't complete the thought.

"If it is what I think it is, then yes. The Tesseract can take us home."

"What of our friends? And Natasha?"

"I…" Loki looked up at Thor's distraught face. "We don't have to make any decision now. But it is an option… if we choose to act upon it."

Loki saw Thor nod in approval and as he turned back around to finish their homework, he began to wonder what was happening.

Life on Midgard.

He rolled the idea around. No, it was no longer unfathomable.


	9. The Turning Point

**We're beginning our rainy season here in Trinidad and last night, Mum and Dad decided that we should pay my grandpa a visit. Massive downpour and we had to stay the night. So I apologize for this coming a bit later than usual.  
**

**So much happens in this chapter... I just hope it isn't TOO much. But I guess by the end, everyone can see that it's the rising climax. (On another note, Thor: The Dark World trailer came out on Wednesday. And it very nearly killed me with feels. You all should watch it too, if you haven't already :P)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE TURNING POINT**

"_It's complicated. I think when bad things happen—whether someone dies or people argue or split up—you get to a point where it's just too hard to go back. There's so much lost. So many versions of the truth. So many versions of how things might've turned out differently. We all long for what could have been. For some people, it's just easier to move forward and try to forget."__  
__―__Sarah Ockler_

* * *

**ASGARD**

**DAWN (TO MIDGARD'S STANDARDS)**

Odin's eyes were bloodshot as he made his way to the Bifrost. Each step forward was labored; each movement decisive.

But it was a necessary trip. Heimdall had said it was urgent. And despite the importance for the Odinsleep, he knew that the Keeper of the Gates would only summon him from the Palace if it were of great consequence.

As dawn broke, Asgard was on the brink of waking up. Daily commuters greeted him jovially and he raised him hand in greeting. But his heart was not in it. Not since his boys had gone to Midgard.

His footsteps echoed on the bridge, and in the rising light, he saw Heimdall's outline.

"I'm glad you could make it Allfather."

"I'm glad myself," Odin replied, looking up at the Gatekeeper.

Heindall looked at him critically. "You're due for an Odinsleep, aren't thee?"

"I am. But there are more pressing matters to intend to."

"Yes… Yes, Allfather." Heimdall turned around, looking to the horizon. "I sense a great evil is upon us."

"_Ragnarok_?" Odin asked.

"Not quite. The Frost Giants wish to make a presence on Asgard. They are seeking permission."

"It sounds like hardly a threat, Heimdall. But I suppose in my state it is not advisable, isn't it?" He frowned slightly. "What do you think?"

"They are quite adamant, my Lord. And the way it sounds, it does not seem to me to be a war threat. They come under a white flag. Maybe it'd do us well to hear them out."

"But…?" Odin asked, hearing the subtle undertone.

"I don't trust them."

"Neither do I," Odin sighed, "But you are right. We should hear them out. I wonder…"

"Any theories, my lord?"

"Several. Many as unlikely as the next. I just hope…"

"That they ask not for Thor and Loki."

Odin flashed him a worried glance. "How are they, Heimdall? Time passes so differently here, as opposed to Midgard. Are they men yet?"

"It's been not yet a month. Both your boys have made allies."

"Even Loki?"

"Even Loki."

Heimdall heard the Allfather breathe a sigh a relief. "There are times, such as these, that make me feel as though I've made the right choice… sending them to Earth."

"When have you ever done otherwise?"

"Many moons ago, I was once like Thor- impulsive, irrational, till my father took me aside one day and showed me the price of war." Odin shook his head. "There are some mistakes I do not wish for my children to make."

"But we need them to forge their own path, do we not?" Heimdall pointed out, "And have good faith, my lord. They are doing a fine job."

"I have no worries about that. Rather, the place I've sent them… I wonder if Loki has uncovered the secrets as yet."

"Not yet… he has discovered the Tesseract though."

"Do my sons have it?"

"They seek to procure it. As for their plans… I will keep you posted."

"Thank you, Heimdall," Odin half-whispered. "And do send the Frost Giants soon. I will be waiting in the palace."

…

The Halls of Asgard were alight with a renewed power. The flames flared with an energy that seemed to have been diminished with the absence of the princes. Laufey could not help but admire the sheer beauty of the palace. Compared to his- with the rocky footpaths, the cold darkness- Asgard was truly the more advanced. Marble tiles with golden furnishings? Such things were beyond his world.

"Odin Allfather."

"Laufey of Jotunheim… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Quite the opposite," the King of the Frost Giants replied. "I do not feel remotely honored to make this visit."

"But under a white flag?"

"For I did not wish to alarm you unnecessarily. I do not wish to bring any harm to you, or your world. I merely want answers."

"Regarding?"

"Your _son_."

Odin's grip on _Gungnir _tightened, ever so slightly. "Which one?"

Laufey's mouth curled into a smirk, as though the answers were sprawled on a table for the Asgardian king to see. "Whichever one concerns me."

"Thor is currently unavailable."

"Not your prince of thunder," Laufey near-snarled. "The other one."

"Loki?"

"Lo-ki…" Laufey repeated, rolling the name on his tongue.

"What of him?" Odin asked sharply.

"Is he the boy I abandoned in the temple, left to die?"

Odin didn't answer, though his eyes, though an aged appearance evident, steeled over.

"Is he the runt that disgraced the family of Laufey…"

"I will not have you speak of my son in that manner."

"_Your son?"_ Laufey hissed.

"My son by any other definition but blood."

His amber eyes flared, and his blue-skin tone darkened in hue.

"YOU DARE…"

"You left him to die, if my memory is correct. And I assure you, it is," Odin said in a quiet voice, "I spared your soul the punishment for such an innocent death."

"I need not your sympathies, _Allfather," _he spat the last word. "He was a disgrace to me. It would have been better that way. But no matter. _Loki_ has redeemed himself."

Fear struck into the heart of the King of Asgard. "What do you mean by that?"

"He is powerful… almost as powerful as Thor… He is a fitting successor to the throne of Jötunheim. Is that not what you sought?"

Odin said nothing.

"Your silence tells me enough. Where is he?"

"With Thor."

Laufey laughed. "You cannot seriously be considering playing this dangerous game with me, Odin. You… seem a bit tired."

_Odinsleep. How did he know?_

"A being as powerful as yourself needs to rest occasionally to restore your energies. Can you battle me now and hope to win? No…" He answered for the Allfather. "So, I suppose we have two choices. The easy way… or the painful way." He smirked.

"You did not come under a white flag, did you?"

"I did. But fabric is somehow quite capable of adopting any hue I wish. And right now…? I want to know where my son is."

"I will not answer you. My children's safety rank much further than my life."

Laufey's mouth was a thin line. "Brave words. But reckless. Tell me where he is, and I will leave Asgard as I found it. I will spare your people's lives… Your life."

Odin regarded him… and briefly, he wondered how much energy would be demanded from him to summon the Destroyer. He could not risk it. But… Loki… Thor… For the sake of Asgard, could he send Frost Giants to them, especially when they were powerless?

He stood his ground.

"Never," he said.

Laufey laughed mirthlessly. "Then Allfather," he said, "Asgard shall have a new king, due to the unfortunate tragic death of previous administration."

Laufey's hand covered with ice daggers, resembling a crude morning star. Odin raised Gungnir, trying to fight the impending dizziness and nausea. His powers, he realized too late, were at at all time low. He could barely lift his weapon, much less use it.

The doors burst open, and Heimdall burst in, flanked by a handful of Asgardian guards.

"They are on Midgard," Heimdall said without a pause.

It was all Odin could do but to flash a startled look at the Gatekeeper before passing out.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**3:00 p.m.**

Chemistry has taking an abnormally long time. And time, Thor knew, was something very relative. So why did this seem like purgatory?

He snuck a careless glance at his brother and was glad to see that at least, he enjoyed this class. Today they were _attempting _to titrate some sodium bi-something against some acid thing… he really had to talk to Loki to get the notes… and so far, everyone on his desk had either blown up something, or spilt something. It truly was tragic.

Natasha was on the far side of the class, attempting to complete an assessment she missed because of the competition. He wished… what did he wish exactly? Loki was right. In a matter of days, they would have to make the choice whether to return or stay.

And yes… when he thought of Natasha, the answer was obvious.

But then, when he remembered Asgard, the palace, the hunting excursions with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, his father… THIS was the home sickness that plagued Loki when he had first arrived. And frankly, had he known it felt like this…

Thor drummed his fingers on the table, wondering how much time remained before class ended. Maybe he could leave a bit earlier?

He felt a finger prodding his back. Spinning around, he found a brunet looking at him as though calmly assessing his physique. Oddly enough, it happened a lot in battle, but when one was protected in layers of armor, it did not feel as unnerving as this.

"Yes?" Thor asked shortly.

"Someone wants to see you outside."

_Outside… of class? _

"Who?"

"I'm just the messenger… He said to come urgently," and there _was_ urgency in his tone.

"Okay. I'm coming," Thor said. He hoped to catch Loki's eye, but the boy was engrossed in his experiment.

The pair left the classroom, with the taller in front. "You know, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't tell you."

The stranger bent the corner, where lockers lined the halls. Thor was struck by how odd this whole thing seemed… but only when it was too late.

Barton.

"You know Thor. You're not allowed to leave class until half three."

The blond turned to the boy next to him. "I thought you said…."

He shrugged. "I said it was urgent."

"What do you want?" Thor asked, fixing his gaze on the boy in front of him.

"Let's just say I don't like people taking my stuff."

"You sound like Stark. What bothers you Midgardian?"

"YOU! YOU with your over-confidence, waltzing into a classroom and taking the one girl that I've ever liked!"

"Do you speak of Natasha?"

"Who else? And two days ago…"

Thor raised his eyebrows. He knew what the boy was speaking about. "You cannot be serious."

"But I am, Thor. And you have made me very upset. Stay away from Natasha."

"And if I don't?"

He paused, as though imaging the school handbook. "Well, Steve and I would have something to say about that."

"Steve is upset about this as well?" he asked, turning to the brunet.

The boy scoffed. "No. But from what I hear, you pretty strong for someone of your size. And Clint's afraid that you're as good as your brother."

_If looks could kill... _Thor wondered, seeing Clint shot a murderous glare at Steve. It occurred to him that the two were friends, and Steve, whether or not he agreed wholeheartedly with the archer's views, would forever be the loyal friend.

Thor could not fault him. He was a true soldier.

"_As_ good? I'm better," the blond retorted, "And for your request, Barton…"

"Thor?" he turned at the voice.

"Natasha. I was…"

"Did you leave class early?" There was no mistaking the concern there.

"I was not faring well," he replied. "I met Steve and Clint outside."

"Okay… are you ready to leave? Your brother is waiting for you outside too."

"It would be my pleasure."

Thor turned away from the pair, feeling their glares at his back.

"I hope they weren't troubling you," Natasha whispered as they walked away.

"No… and besides, I think I can handle myself."

She laughed. "I was not worried. It's just that… I wonder about Steve. He's a good guy, with a moral compass. Good with hand-to-hand as well. It's just that… sometimes, he fights on the wrong side, without knowing all the truths."

"Don't worry about it. We were just talking."

She flashed him a look.

"Just talking," he repeated.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**3:30 p.m.**

"I can't believe you did that," Bruce said at last, his voice clipping slightly, as he struggled to keep up with Loki's pace.

The dark-haired boy frowned. He had just finished telling Bruce the events of what had happened the day he had detention. The bookworm had missed the last day of school, owing, he said, to bad health. Which made little, if any, sense to Loki. Healthcare in the town was exemplary. But it was not his concern.

"Why?" he replied.

"Because…" Bruce buckled over, bracing himself on his knees.

"Are you faring well?" Loki asked, concern creeping into his tone.

"I'm… fine. Slow down?"

"Of course."

When Bruce caught his breath, he fixed a peculiar gaze on Loki's. "You are known as the God of Lies and Mischief. Yet now, despite everything that seems to be pointing in the direction of a big joke, you… you don't seem that way."

"Why does it need to be a joke?"

"Tony's father has the Tesseract. You need it… So you need him to get it. Why am I telling you this?" Bruce berated himself, suddenly thinking about it.

"It hadn't occurred to me. I was planning to get it myself."

"Really Loki? … And that's the THING! You are not lying!"

"But… am I truly incapable of insincerity?"

"I never said that," Banner said quickly, "But in all mythology, it is not something Loki of Asgard would do without expecting something in return."

"I…" Loki broke off. Was it true? Would he have even considered forging a friendship at the reason that he simply enjoyed being with a person? He did not CARE that Stark's father practically ran the town, or he held the Tesseract. All he wanted to do was get to know him better.

Had Midgard truly changed him?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to come face-to-face with the boy who brought more questions to his existence than answers.

"Tony," he said, surprise evident.

"Loki," he replied, taking the brief moment to exchange a silent greeting to Bruce. There was something distant about the motion. Not as warm as he had addressed Loki himself. "You know I told you that we should change the setting to cater for a more formal apology? How's Saturday?"

Loki's eyes widened.

He felt Bruce's prodding, in a 'Be-careful' manner.

He saw Tony's genuine excitement.

"It would be my pleasure," he half-whispered.

_Why was the Tesseract the last thing on his mind?_


	10. If Only We Knew

**Thank you for your kind reviews. The week's been hectic (I got my CSEC results) but at least now, things have stabilised... somewhat. I was planning on making this chapter the end, but the events just happened to unfold in such a way that it would have been too much for one. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**IF ONLY WE KNEW**

"_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next.__  
__Delicious Ambiguity."__  
__―__Gilda Radner_

* * *

**ASGARD**

**EARLY MORNING (BY MIDGARD'S STANDARDS)**

Laufey regarded the fallen king with a sense of cold detachment, before turning to Heimdall.

"You have a great sense of loyalty to your king," he said, appraisal modest in his voice.

The Gatekeeper did not answer, wondering for a moment why he had acted without thinking thoroughly. If Laufey headed to Midgard, Thor and Loki were practically defenseless. Unless their friends…

He barely made out the King of Frost Giants words. "Such a feat is rare on Jötunheim. Quite surprising too that you left your post just in time. How is it…?" He shook his head. "No matter. What concerns me now is how to get to Midgard."

Heimdall turned around and proceeded out of the hall as the Allfather simultaneously was carried out by the guards.

"Gatekeeper!" Laufey called, "I demand an answer."

"I have nothing else to say."

There was a deep growl of frustration, and Heimdall didn't have to turn around to sense Laufey's quickly advancing form. He side-stepped almost as if nothing was wrong, and he spun around in the same breath, drawing his sword.

Laufey did not expect the motion, and momentum propelled him forward. Snarling, he conjured a small ice dagger and hurled it backwards.

Heimdall brought his sword down, and the ice shattered on impact.

The two now faced each other, eyes slits. The Gatekeeper had surprised the Giant. He hadn't heard of any incident, on this world or any other of the Eight Realms, where he had been directly involved in combat.

"That boy is my son," Laufey said finally, "You consider me the enemy because the Jötuns are no friend to your people. But your King has just as much blood on his hands as I do. Unlike him, though, I have never kidnapped the son of the enemy at ransom…"

Heimdall held up his hand. For someone who was not royalty, his being spoke of authority and demanded respect.

His tone was measured. "Don't you dare twist the Allfather's intentions. You left the boy… as good as dead. And besides, Loki was denied nothing here. Ransom? He grew up as a true Prince of Asgard."

"But he is _my _son."

"I do not ignore your claims. And by the time, the sun sets this day, you will have your answers."

"I want them NOW Asgardian."

Heimdall looked at him thoughtfully, but seemed to not be truly seeing him. His mind was elsewhere… searching Midgard. Laufey would not leave until he got what he came for, he knew. He was determined, stubborn… and a threat to all on Asgard.

The King was out of danger, for now.

But his sons?

Not yet.

"Follow me," he said, sword still in hand, gesturing towards the door. "The Bifröst is the easiest way."

**MIDGARD**

**9:00 a.m.**

Loki felt out of place entering Tony Stark's house. Though house didn't seem like the word to describe the building… which said something. Loki was a _prince_, and the Asgardian palace was, by no means, an austere edifice. But walking into this… 'house' , Loki truly felt at a loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tony asked, a smile playing on his mouth.

"No… it's just that… never mind." Loki sighed. "You have a very nice home."

"If you'd call it that," the boy replied. "I mean, thank you and all… but it's not really. I sleep here, I live here… but sometimes I feel it's more of my dad's office slash warehouse slash construction area."

Loki fixed him a curious look. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just that…" He face-palmed himself. "Look at me. Blabbering like an idiot. I have never told anyone that. Never." He looked at the young God of Mischief. "So, considering that, you now owe me something."

"I… owe you something?" Loki parroted.

"Yes… It makes sense. I can't be telling you my life story when you are not guaranteed to say anything in return."

"Why would I need to say anything in return?"

"Where have you spent the last ten years of your life? Wait… don't answer that." Loki smirked, as he continued, "I don't invite people usually by me. It's just that… I don't know. Weird right? You'd think I would have a party every week. But I don't. My father's rules and all… and not to mention not many people would come. But considering we're friends…"

"We're friends now?" Loki asked, confusion evident on his facial features. With Bruce, he had formally asked. Or… on this planet, was it the case? Friendship was automatically assumed?

"Well, I invited you over. And you came. Friends do that."

"But I scarcely know you."

"As do I. Which is why I am giving you a most generous offer. Anything you want to know about me… and I get five requests."

"Requests?" Loki repeated, not for the first, nor last time. Why was this boy so… confusing?

"You know… Whatever I want to know… Whatever I want you to do… you have to, else you owe me a Sprite."

"The 250 millilitres one?"

"No… the two litres one. I really do love Sprite…" he said, fading into thoughtfulness.

Loki pretended to consider it. "Okay."

"Shake on it."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes… and extended his hand.

"Good," Tony said, once they were done. "Onto other matters. Are you thirsty?"

Loki shook his head.

"Hmm… I am. So let's head to the kitchen before we go up to my room."

Loki matched his steps, wondering why he was still there. Tony was forceful in his friendship, as compared to Bruce, whose friendship was relaxed to the point of brotherly. He said what he wanted to say, hark the consequences, or the implications.

And though Loki did know it at the time, Tony's 'requests' would only serve to let him into the Midgardian's world rather than his own.

…

Loki had a seat on Tony's bed as the boy cleared his desk, cluttered by what seemed wires, and other electrical components. The room was far larger than what he called his on Midgard, but gave the impression of being a claustrophobic's worst nightmare. Bookshelves lined the wall to the left; clothes lay scattered on the floor; wires from his lamp were disconnected and seemed to be powering a small device that glowed blue. Or was it the other way around?

"So… my bedroom," Tony said, raising his arms in a form of greeting.

"What's all of this?" Loki asked, pointing to the exposed wiring. "It seems rather dangerous."

He laughed. "Well, you're right about that. It's an idea I developed from my Dad. It's called an arc reactor- a power source run on radioactive emissions. Just a prototype though."

"Isn't that potentially lethal?"

Tony shrugged. "My house is an ammunition factory, and you have a problem with my reactor. Priorities, Loki," he mock-berated.

The raven-haired boy chose to ignore him. "Tell me something about yourself. Do you have siblings?"

"Nope. Mother is away helping people in Uganda."

"Your mother is a humanitarian, and your father is the reason human slaughter each other in droves?" Loki asked.

"It's messed up. But I choose not to think about it."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you share more with your father or your mother?"

"I don't know yet," Tony replied, almost wistfully, choosing to focus his attention on a piece of flaking paint.

Loki did not pursue the topic.

"And you?" Tony asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Request number one: On the first day of school, why did you say you were from Asgard?"

"Because I am," Loki replied softly.

"But how can you be?" Tony said, and Loki was under the impression that his scientifically hard-wired brain was having difficulty coming to terms with what was obvious. "I Googled it… most of which came up as Norse nonsense. Then went on Google Maps. An Irish Pub in Massachusetts, A Steel Storage, a couple hotels… and you don't seem to be from Germany."

"Why do you call it Norse nonsense?"

"Myths were prehistoric man's way of adding excitement to the ordinarily boring lives. Stories. No more. No less."

"So you'd call me a story? A work of fiction from someone's twisted imagination? No…" Loki said broodingly, "Long ago, your fiction had some level of truth in it. My father came to Midgard to destroy the Frost Giants in the first Ice Age…"

"So you believe all of it then?"

"It's rather hard to ignore."

"I don't get it."

"That's because you look for something that can be proven, when it cannot."

"Frost Giants caused the Ice Age?" Tony asked, making no effort to hide his mocking smirk.

"Is that your second request?"

He deliberated. "Yes."

"They did. We call them Jötuns on Asgard as well. They can conjure ice and throw them as deadly projectiles and, not to mention, their touch gives, what humans call, instantaneous frost bite."

"Hmmm… straight out of a story book," Tony concluded.

"It is beyond me how you fail to see the truth, Stark."

"And it's beyond me how someone as intelligent as you actually believes it."

"You have the Tesseract."

"My _father _has the Tesseract," he corrected, failing to see the implication of the statement. Then with a devious smile. "Would you like to go see it?"

…

Loki felt as though his role was reversed. Here he was, being led to create mischief by a human, no less, while he followed with a skeptical grimace. The halls in the house were wide, but seemed almost too formal to be called a home. There were no marks on the walls. Loki smiled when he remembered his mother, Frigga, putting him and his brother against the door frame measuring their change in height.

It seemed it was not the sort of childhood Tony had.

They walked in silence, leaving Loki with his thoughts. Tony, it seemed, led a life that was split down the middle. His father. His mother. Him. When your parents each had a polar view, where did that put their son? In the middle of it all?

In his entire childhood, Loki could not remember Frigga and Odin ever having a full-on disagreement. There _was, _he would concede, slight dissatisfaction when he had told his father he wanted to pursue magic, rather than combat. But his mother supported his venture, and in time, so too did the Allfather.

They… He wiped the tell-tale tear. He missed them.

"I read…" he heard Tony pipe up, "That the Tesseract was in Odin's artifact chamber till the day it came to Earth by accident."

"So I heard as well."

"You don't know?"

"It was a bedtime story," Loki sighed. "Mere rumours till I came here to realize it was true all along."

"My father wants to use it as a weapon."

"And I suppose it will do its job well then."

"How come?"

"Another request?"

"Yes," Tony said, perceptibly more irritable this time.

"It's a power source… an _unlimited_ power source. Humans are incapable of handling its unparalleled power, I think. But maybe your father is the exception."

"As dangerous as the atomic bomb?"

"It makes it look like child's play."

Tony raised his eyebrows, when Loki shrugged. "I speak the truth."

"I know," Tony replied. "Come. This way."

The hallways became narrower now, though the coolness was maintained. For some reason, Loki felt an excitement building up within him. Tony stopped suddenly, and he ran into him.

"What in Vanhalla," he murmured, looking passed the boy. There was a glass partition, and a strange numerical keypad fastened the wall.

"I'd get you in, if I could," Tony said, "But the password is not anything my dad previously used."

"Did you try the factory setting?"

Tony blushed a deep scarlet. "Darn."

He seemed almost ashamed as he typed the digits- four 0's- and the door slid silently to the side.

"This… This…" Again, with the loss of speech.

"The _Tesseract_," Tony said dramatically.

"No _duh_," Loki said, and he burst out laughing. Sounding like a human, and finding his way back home… all in the same day.

…

They had to leave it alone. According to Loki, the Cube contained enough energy to fry both of them almost instantly, then destroy the town when it overheated.

Frankly, Tony thought he was over-reacting, but there was a way when he spoke about things- the way his green eyes no longer seemed guarded, and the frankness of his features- that made him believe him a bit more.

"Well, that was fun," Tony said at last, handing Loki a bowl of ice cream.

"I enjoyed myself as well," he replied.

A pause. "Loki, why are you here?" Tony asked.

The boy opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. When he spoke, it was with a decisive calm. "You are aware this is the fourth of your five requests."

"Yes… and I want to know."

"Our father banished my brother, Thor, and I. We were selfish… both of us. And at the time, I thought of nothing but wanting the throne of Asgard, and he, likewise. He sought war against the Jötuns while I said nothing to stop him."

He took a pause, and shoveled a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. "This is lovely," he whispered, "What do you call it?"

"Ice cream. Go on."

He pursed his lips before saying, "I had thought if he aroused father's ire, I may be the more worthy. However, father knew what I had done. Bringing the Frost Giants into the palace..."

He stopped, finally realizing something. "Wait… do you believe me now? About Asgard?"

Tony smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

In a couple of minutes, both boys finished their ice cream, and Loki decided it was time to go home. "Thor's homework," he said as an excuse.

Tony merely nodded, but offered to go with him.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"I want to meet your brother… Formally, that is."

"I see."

"Don't forget I have one more request."

"How could I?"

"Just in case."

"I don't forget."

They reached Loki's block, and to their surprise, in the distance, they saw that the yard was not empty. Thor was there with Natasha (no true surprise there), but so was Bruce. He sat on the edge of the porch, swinging his legs.

Loki raised his hands in greeting, but was stopped short when he saw two other people walking towards his home.

Clint, with his arsenal of arrows. And Steve.

They had threatened his brother not too long ago. What if…?

He stared at Tony, who looked as if this was almost normal. "Are they…?" he voiced out loud.

"Most likely," Tony replied, "But he's the God of Thunder. They can't hurt him."

"We don't _have _our powers!" Loki exclaimed, almost to the point of panic. He left Tony's side and ran the rest of the way home, hoping his brother saw them in time.


	11. Worlds Collide

**I thought it was fitting that since this is the technical last chapter (there's an epilogue to follow but still) I needed to use a quote from Tom Hiddleston. I've never had to write a scene with so many people... nor did I have to write any fight scene in my entire life like this... New territory for me. But still, it's not that horrible I hope.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**WORLDS COLLIDE**

"_Stay hungry, stay young, stay foolish, stay curious, and above all, stay humble because just when you think you got all the answers, is the moment when some bitter twist of fate in the universe will remind you that you very much don't."__  
__―__Tom Hiddleston_

**MIDGARD**

**2:00 p.m.**

Loki ran as though his life depended on it. In his mind, it made no sense. Tony was right… in his wrong way. Thor _could _handle himself. But what if things spiraled out of control? What if they angered Thor sufficiently?

His brother, he knew, was a skilled combater. He played it down for the most part, but Loki had seen him in the rage of battle.

And he had been compromised… because of that girl.

Steve and Clint saw him and their eyes flickered in recognition. But neither did they shout a warning nor attack. Merely stared at him as he rounded the corner into his yard.

Adrenalin was pounding through his veins. Loki, for the first time on this planet, was out of breath.

"Loke," Thor said, seeing his brother. "Has something happened? Did Stark…?"

He waved off the questions, taking deep breaths.

"Loki?" he heard Bruce ask cautiously.

"Nothing… has happened to me," he said slowly. "But Clint… Steve…"

He saw Natasha flash Thor a worried look.

He felt Bruce's eyes on him.

The latter gently touched him on his elbow and he turned to face his first friend in the town. "I came to ask you how things went, just in case you're wondering. Did you get to see the Tesseract?"

Loki nodded. "It was truly magnificent," Loki said, "Everything my father claimed it was, and more."

Bruce smiled. "How was he?"

"Tony? He is a different sort of human," Loki replied after a thought.

Two figures appeared on the stone path.

"Thor," Barton called, "I told I'd be calling."

"Hey everyone," Steve called, meeting everyone's gaze.

_How curious… _Loki thought, _for a bully._

"I said…" Clint continued, stepping into the yard, "To stay away from Natasha."

"I don't think you have any say in who I talk to or not, Clint!" the sole girl exclaimed. "How dare you come here! How dare you threaten Thor!"

"How dare I? Can't you see there's something weird about him? I just think…"

"I don't care what you think. Everyone's different around here," she pointed out, "To tell me otherwise, or to pick on Thor just because… I like him… is not only unfair. But downright _mean._"

Thor was unnaturally quiet. He tried meeting his brother's gaze but the blond's was fixed at the sky. He followed his line of sight.

It was barely perceptible… the light shining through the clouds.

_The Rainbow Bridge._

_The Bifr__öst._

There were two possibilities, Loki knew, and Thor as well. Someone was either coming… or they were at long last, being called home.

…

**MIDGARD **

**2:15 p.m.**

Laufey was falling. The shards of colour were too much for him- a creature of the darkness and cold. But good things came to those who toiled.

His son awaited at the end of these heinous light bridge. A son he was finally ready to claim.

He landed onto the ground with a solid thud. Dust spiraling upwards into his nasal cavities.

He sneezed, an uncommon occurrence for a Jötun, then stood quickly looking at the land that surrounded him with a condescending authority.

_Loki._ He called mentally. _Where are you, my son?_

…

**MIDGARD **

**2:15 p.m.**

The raven-haired boy pressed his fingers to temples, trying to downplay the impending nausea. The world spun before his eyes. His heart rate elevated. He felt his eyelids being forced closed against conscious thought.

The ground rushed towards him.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed, seeing his brother crumple into the arms of Bruce. He left Natasha's side, forgetting for a moment he was in the middle of an open confrontation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Thor roared, meeting Barton's eyes, with a fury that burned brighter than the light of a dying sun. He swept Loki off his useless feet and into his arms. Had he been in his Asgardian form…

"Nothing!" Clint backtracked. "I swear!"

"Thor, I don't think…" Bruce said, addressing the God of Thunder for the first time, "That this was Clint's fault."

"So, my brother collapses under the heat of this Midgardian sun? Is that what you claim?"

"No," said a voice behind them. Five pairs of eyes turned in the direction of the sound. They were met with the sight of a boy, no stranger to anyone.

"You are the last person I wish to see here!" Thor exclaimed. "What did you do to my brother while he was a visitor to your home?"

"A question I want to ask him myself," Bruce added.

"Uhhh… I injected him with a super-human formula…" Tony replied, a sarcastic smirk on his lips, "And right now his body will either accept the molecular change, or reject it… at the cost of his life."

Thor's voice was a deadly calm, like a mamba contemplating its kill. "You are a vile creature Stark. And it would be my pleasure to…"

"He's joking Thor," Steve sighed. "Honestly…" He stepped away from Clint, as though considering why, in fact, he had chosen to come.

"Someone sees through me," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "We talked, I took him to see some stuff… and we had ice-cream."

"Is that some lethal substance?" Thor asked.

"No Thor," Bruce answered, fixing his gaze on the rich boy, "It's a dessert."

Thor seemed calm at the news, but his warrior senses kicked in again. "So what brings thee here?"

"There was severe atmospheric disturbance moments before I saw Loki pass out," Tony replied, showing them his mobile phone.

"Abnormal?" Clint asked.

"Would I be _here _if it was otherwise?"

"Point taken."

"So what does this mean?" Natasha asked, moving her hair over one shoulder.

"_The Bifröst,"_ Thor answered. "Someone has come to Midgard."

"America," Steve corrected, earning him the annoyed glare of everyone. "What?" he asked, "I'm just being accurate."

"Not now, Steve," Clint said, "Be the all-American, patriotic boy some other time."

Rogers shrugged. "I take it it's an enemy force," he gathered.

"Why else would Loki faint?" Tony pointed out. "Wait… why _would _Loki faint?"

Thor racked his brain. "This is outside my area of expertise but our most likely cause is magic."

"Ooh… like centaurs and flying pegusi?" Stark asked, seriousness deserting him.

"You wish, human," Thor replied. "How long is it that you know my brother?"

"Two… Three days?"

"I am amazed he hasn't threatened to rip out your tongue as yet."

"He did, but…"

Bruce made a nervous noise in his throat. "Ummm… guys. Can we fight later?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you made a call for arms," Steve said, mildly impressed.

"It doesn't matter," Bruce muttered, shaking the praise off, "I think I know who it could be."

"The Allfather?" Thor asked hopefully.

"No Thor," Bruce said, shaking his head. "Laufey."

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**2:25 p.m.**

Laufey felt the dry sand beneath his feet, wincing as the heat blistered his skin.

This _realm _was torture itself. Had he known… no, he would have come anyway. The boy was here. Weakened perhaps, but present on this planet.

He shielded his body with the cold, and sighed at the instantaneous relief.

In the distance, he spotted the beginnings of a small town, and he smiled.

It was a matter of minutes.

_And if any humans decided to stand in his way…_

He conjured the ice machete in his hand.

_Well, he'd consider it a frontal assault. Now wouldn't he?_

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**2:30 p.m.**

"We landed in the land of no water," Thor was saying, but everyone was scarcely listening, as he led them through the town.

Why Thor had decided to bring the unconscious Loki was beyond them. He was a liability in the case of armed conflict.

Basic war prep. Grade 2.

But Thor ignored their attempts to tell him otherwise. "My brother would soon awaken," he claimed, "And I will need him at my side."

So they trudged through town. The sun was blistering, but no one complained. Natasha, if any one there, recognized the experience for what it was: An opportunity to put all their training into practice.

Why call the authorities? Who was there to call? The town was never threatened; they had been assured of that at a young age. Scuto was a town of learning. And that was all.

THIS was real-life exposure, and she supposed, looking from Clint to Bruce, they all wanted it.

The roads gave way to the desert shrub. Sand rose from the ground in spirals, and they had to shield their eyes to prevent the watering.

"Why are we going there again?" Clint asked. "Because this seems kind of dangerous."

"We're the only ones who know… or believe Thor anyway, about the Bifröst," Steve replied in a whisper.

"What if this entire thing is a sham? For revenge?"

"Well…" But he didn't have an opportunity to answer, as Loki awoke in a burst of coughing fits.

"Thor," he said in a small voice, "You have reached your limit. I am not a child. You do not need to carry me anywhere."

"You were unconscious, Brother. And I couldn't leave you."

Loki didn't answer, but there was no mistaking surprise gentleness when he told Thor to put him down.

Loki fell into step with Bruce.

"Your friend's here," he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

A pause. "Do you know where we're headed?"

"Into the desert, in case in wasn't obvious," Tony replied, appearing at their side.

"But why?" Loki asked, seeing Bruce shrink back a little.

"Brucie here thinks it's a dude called Laufey."

"Don't call him that."

Tony looked taken aback. "Fine."

They walked in silence, until Loki heard a whisper. "Thanks for that."

He smiled, and opened his mouth to reply, before a wave of frigid air swept into them.

* * *

**MIDGARD **

**2:45 p.m.**

"Are these the soldiers they send for me?" said a voice.

There was a reason one didn't find sand in the Arctic- the polar bears would go blind.

Blinking rapidly, Loki heard his brother's voice ring out. "LAUFEY! REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"Thor… son of Odin. What a surprise to find you here…" There was a level of humour evident in his tone. "What a pity your father sent you to meet your death."

"He is not alone," Natasha called out.

"You call on humans to render assistance, Asgardian? This world truly has changed you."

The wind ceased, and the seven children finally came face-to-face with the Jötun.

"Urgh," Natasha said, none too softly. "Definitely not from Asgard." She earned a smug smile from Thor, but it was quickly gone.

Laufey laughed. "Mere infants. No armour, no weapons. How can you hope to stop me?" His eyes scanned the group, settling on Loki.

"You," he said softly, almost endearingly.

"No," Bruce said softly, stepping forward. "No," he repeated, speaking up. "You can't take him."

"Bruce, what are you talking about?" Loki asked, pulling him back.

"Indeed Midgardian. What ARE you talking about?" There was an edge of humour in his tone.

"I… You… Loki…" Bruce sighed. "You can't take him," he stated matter-of-factly.

"He is my son. I believe I have the parental right."

"NO!" Thor shouted. "He kids you, brother."

"Not your brother, God of Thunder. And no matter what you say, or how hard you fight with your meager ability, Loki Laufeyson will be leaving with me today."

"Without Heimdall's blessing, you cannot seek to return to your home realm."

"You'd be surprised."

He turned suddenly at the sound to the back of the group. Clint had notched an arrow, and was aiming towards his face. "I don't know who you are, but you seem like a jerk." He ignored the disparaging noise from Steve's throat. "And I hate jerks."

He let the arrow fly.

Extending a hand, Laufey directed a gust of cold air at the arrow. It fell harmlessly to the ground, under its own weight.

"I now get why you call them Frost Giants," Tony mused out loud, "Fitting."

"You should not have done that," Laufey grimaced. "I could have easily taken Loki and left. But no. You seek to go about this the hard way."

"You didn't raise me," Loki said out loud, talking to Laufey for what the second time in his lifetime.

"Blood makes family, child. Sentiment is nothing."

"No." Loki shook his head looking at Thor and Natasha, then Bruce… then at last to Tony. "Even if you are my father, why is it that you never sought me out? If Odin, as you claim, kidnapped me… why did you not lead a raid into Asgard to find me? Why now?"

Loki shook his head. "No Laufey. Maybe blood makes family. But love binds it. And keeps it strong. You can drag me, kicking and fighting, back to Jötunheim. But we will never be family. Unless family would promise to burn every house, palace, building of your realm to the ground."

"You possess the insolence that finds itself in my… our… people. Stalling me won't change anything. You want to come with me kicking and fighting? So be it."

Tony aimed his cell phone at Laufey and it ejected a beam of bright light, knocking the Giant off of his feet.

"Laser," he shrugged, at Steve's confused expression.

Clint notched another arrow, having more at a moment's notice and released them in a flurry, a small smile on his face when Natasha gave him the thumbs up.

Loki and Thor set off together, taking the path of least resistance to get as close to Laufey as possible. They were powerless- no magic, no lightning- but they still had their innate abilities- strength and cunning.

Steve heaved rocks in the direction of the Jötun. Some interceded those arrows of his friend, but others came rather close to his target, only to be shattered.

Bruce edged away from the fight, bracing his back on a large boulder while the others did what they did best. He had to keep his breathing in order. He had to keep his adrenalin levels under control. He had to…

What did he have to do?

He clenched his hands into fists.

The boulder behind him exploded into shards of ice, catapulting him into the air. He landed at the feet of Laufey.

"You are right to kneel, Midgardian," Laufey said, grabbing him up by the scruff of his collar. He was careful not to touch the boy's skin. Rare consideration.

"Cease your fire!" Laufey called out, "Else the boy would breathe his last."

His hand expanded thrice its size, resembling a dangerous icy glove.

_Not Bruce, _Loki thought. _Not my friend._

He felt the rage build inside him. Similar to the anger he felt that Physics class, and once again, something cold materialized in his hand.

_Laufey was not lying, h_e thought forlornly, but emotion did not reach his eyes. He threw it, and missed the Jotun king. It sunk into Bruce's skin, and he _roared._

His friend was convulsing now, a green hue rippling across his skin. His shirt tore in multiple places as Bruce Banner grew, much faster than what was expected of humans.

He was a monster.

The small boy he knew was gone. Replaced by a beast that didn't seem to recognize any of them.

He grabbed Laufey by his arm, impervious to the cold. The King seemed just as paralyzed as all of them as Bruce bodily smashed him to the ground.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And three more times for good measure.

Laufey lay on the ground, motionless.

As though marveling in his good work, he stared at the fallen Giant and dusted his hands.

_If he turns on us… _Loki feared, but it was inconsequential. Bruce Banner, the green monster, barreled off towards town.

"What if he…?" Loki asked, but was silenced by Tony's hand on his arm.

"He'll change back in a couple of minutes. Just needs to calm down."

"How are you no stranger to this truth?"

"My… dad," he admitted almost painfully.

And Tony Stark, for the first time, was rendered silent.

…

A bright light shone, casting Laufey's body in its almost heavenly fire. His body de-materialized, and Thor and Loki looked up in a meaningful gesture to Heimdall.

But the light did not fade.

The brothers looked at each other, then turned backwards to their friends.

"Father wants us back home," Thor announced, stealing the words from Loki's mouth.

"And will you go?" Natasha asked.

"I…" He turned to his brother.

"I have another request," Tony said suddenly, stepping forward.

"If I wish to comply," Loki said. He didn't want any more games. Home was less complicated than this… place. He wanted to find Odin and ask him why he never told him. He wanted to ride his horse through Asgard's innumerable vales. He didn't want to feel this pain. He wanted home.

And looking at Thor, he could see that he was tired as well.

This place had secrets.

Maybe secrets that were best left under lock and key.

"You promised," Tony reminded him, and Loki was struck by how gentle he sounded. Not like when he was communicating with everyone else- with his superior attitude. As though he understood.

"Tell me," Loki said in a breath.

Tony's brown eyes met Loki's green one's.

The ultimate sign of authenticity.

"Stay."


	12. Epilogue

**So this is it. The end of _Under Lock and Key. _Rather proud of myself because this is the first multi-chapter story I've finished :) And in good time too. Summer holidays end for me today, and I'm starting Grade 11 (Lower Six here in Trinidad) so not sure how much time I'd have had for regular updates.**

**Thank you for your support, especially Elijah Blackwood who was quite patient with me and my barraging questions.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"_Usually we walk around constantly believing ourselves. "I'm okay," we say. "I'm alright". But sometimes the truth arrives on you and you can't get it off. That's when you realize that sometimes it isn't even an answer-it's a question. Even now, I wonder how much of my life is convinced."__  
__―__Markus Zusak_

* * *

**MIDGARD**

**12:00 p.m.**

"Scuto…" Loki began, looking to the man opposite him, "Is Latin."

"It is."

"Meaning?"

"Maybe you should tell me."

Loki paused, looking at the file he placed on the table.

"Of what significance are shields to this place?"

He chuckled. "S. H. I. E. L. D. : Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division… Your father did mention that I'd be seeing you eventually."

"My father?"

"Do you not consider him that anymore?"

"I…" Loki looked away briefly, "I don't know. He lied to me."

"He protected you, Loki. And maybe in time you'd see from what."

Loki decided not to pursue the train of thought. "What is Scuto for?"

"A place of knowledge… and learning."

The boy pursed his lips, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue. A place of _learning. _There were more secrets here than the truth. "I saw Bruce change. What about him?"

"Mr. Banner is a student much like everyone else. Damaged," he replied matter-of-factly. But continued, "Earth is weak… unprotected… We don't pretend to be able to handle an invasion of the galactic kind. Thankfully, your father-" Loki bit his tongue at that, "provides that support for now. But for how long can we be leeches off of Asgard. Earth needs heroes. Scuto is a place where we can train those who would be much more adept at it. You saw."

"I did," Loki inclined his head, "But it does not mean I agree."

"There are problems, I admit. Experiments gone bad. A surge of narcissism. But they are for the betterment of everyone on this planet."

"That's what all deranged people think. All villains are heroes in their own mind. You think that what you do is best? What about Bruce? Has he no chance of being normal?"

The man before him seemed to consider the thought. "Mr. Stark…"

"I do not wish to speak of him."

"But you stayed at the behest of his son. _He_ may have the answers, but for now, more important things interest him."

"The Tesseract."

The older man looked at him with mild appraisal. "I was wondering when you yourself would discover its presence on Earth."

Loki's patience was wearing thin now. "You speak of doing this for Midgard. You have a weapon that can destroy nations if you so choose. You destroy innocent people… steal childhoods…"

"We did not steal anyone's childhood," he replied darkly.

"EVERYTHING here is a secret. Bruce. Stark… Natasha… She bears the mark of a trained assassin." The man's face tightened ever so slightly.

"You have chosen to stay." He said finally. "Your brother's powers, and yours I think, have returned ever since the fall of that hammer."

"Mjöllnir."

"Right. Thor and you are just as dangerous as any one of us here. _You _can destroy nations if you so choose."

"I don't…"

"Are you planning on staying for the long term?" the man asked suddenly.

"Yes. This planet needs me. It needs me to protect it from your _experiments that go bad_."

"Is this hubris, son?"

The God of Mischief and Lies shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he stood up. "No. Director Fury. I am Loki of Asgard. And Midgard is now under my… and Thor's… protection."

Nick Fury extended his hand. "Welcome to the program."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
